The hidden message
by bec7012
Summary: Paige has to help office equipment at her latest temp job? Sounds like a poorly written fanfic to me!


**The Hidden Message**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own charmed, if i did... well i think its pretty obvious what i'd do different!

**A/N i can only apologise this it was written some time ago in a post season 6 fit of rage, see if you can spot the cunningly disguised message!**

" Come on… come on!" Yelled Paige impatiently. " Why won't you work?"

Checking her watch, she groaned; she was supposed to be home almost an hour ago. And she would have been, if it weren't for this damn photocopier machine.

When she had gotten a temp job a TV studio she'd thought great; a chance to mingle with the stars, maybe even save one of them from a magical disaster; preferably a cute actor guy. But no, all she had done since she had gotten here was photocopy. She hadn't even seen one actor!

She glared at machine, this was the 8th time today it hadn't worked properly, she'd even had a handyman come and look at; but it worked fine for him and everybody else. She knew she shouldn't, but the urge to cast a spell to make it work, or even to turn it into a pumpkin was highly tempting. Instead she settled to yell at it once more and gave it a sharp kick. This seemed to knock the machine into action; however instead of photocopying the pages it was meant to it sent out a hundred pieces of paper saying " Ouch!"

" Oh god!" said Paige with a sigh, " Please tell me you didn't just do that?"

The next sheet that came out read; Help me!

" Great" muttered Paige, "I have to help office equipment"

* * *

" Awww," said Phoebe, " aren't my little nephews the cutest little witches in the whole world."

" Yeah," agreed Piper, looking up from changing little Chris' diaper, "Or they would be if they could control their bladders"

Phoebe holding Wyatt, suddenly found herself on the other side of the lounge. Giggling she added " and their powers!"

" Hey I'm home!" yells Paige as she walks through the door.

" Hi honey, nice to see you!"

" Yeah, I hope your getting paid overtime. This is the third night this week you've been late!"

Slumping into the chair she said, " I've got bigger problems at work than being late."

" Awww what honey?" said Piper

Paige held out a piece of paper, and Phoebe, after putting Wyatt in his playpen took it off her. "You know Paige, if you want our help you only have to ask."

Paige looked at her a little irritated, "the photocopier at work gave me that."

"Ok…." Said Phoebe

"So wait, you're saying the photocopier at work needs your help?" Asked Piper

" Looks like it."

" And I thought after demons and time travelling children my life couldn't get any more weird."

About 10 seconds later, Piper and Paige had orbed back to the television studios, leaving Phoebe to watch her nephews.

" Is this it?" whispered Piper pointing at the copy machine.

" Yeah that's the one."

" So what exactly do u want me to do?"

"Nothing really, going and getting you was the only way the writer could think to include you and Phoebe in this story."

" Oh Ok. I'll just stand here and freeze any one who comes near."

" Good plan," replied Paige, " now for a spell, I suppose I really should have thought of one before I came back. Oh well, here goes…

_Bless this broken copy machine_

_Let it be what it once had been"_

" That was your spell?" asked Piper, " you really should have thought about it before hand."

At this point there was a bright green flash, and standing where the photocopier machine had once been stood a tall and gorgeous man.

" Woo hoo my spell worked!" cried Paige

" Extremely well," added Piper beginning to drool, " So who are you anyway."

"My name Hugh," replied the man

" And how did you end up a photocopier machine?"

" I was a famous actor in the 80's," he began, " in a show about magic. It was extremely popular, and I was a heartthrob. Then the writers decided to replace my character with a baby. I didn't like it, and it was against my contract. Unfortunately, the writer really did have magic, and turned me into a photocopier."

" What happened to the show? Why haven't we heard of it?" asked Paige

" Oh, no one liked the show after I left, it only lasted one more season."

" Oh," said Piper, " but what are you gonna do now that you are no longer office equipment?"

" Well I intend to date either you or one of your sisters for a couple of weeks, before leaving for an acting opportunity in New York. After that I won't be mentioned again."

" That's great," said Piper, "but one things puzzling me, what was the lesson we learnt in today's story?"

" I think maybe it was don't replace hot actors with babies?" suggested Paige, " so what did you say your name was again?"

" Hugh, Hugh duller"

" That's a bit of an obscure lesson," commented Piper, " still maybe it means something to someone?"

" Who knows, but we ought to be getting back," and with that the all disappeared in an orb.


End file.
